Last Friday Night
by SafetyWord-Apples
Summary: A Castle Fiction inspired by Katy Perry's song of the same title. Is there such a thing as too much fun? A shortish story about what started out as an innocent night out for Castle and Beckett.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is just a fun story I thought of a while ago and finally got around to starting. This idea came to me when I was listening to Katy Perry's song 'Last Friday Night', whist it's not really about the song or anything it is…inspired by it and I thought it would be a fun one to do! Will probably only be a few chapters long, and am rating T just to be safe. Hope you like it, please leave a review! Obviously I don't own Castle or any of the characters or Katy Perry's song Last Friday Night! Please enjoy!**

****Chapter 1****

Beckett wasn't sure what exactly woke her. Was it the hot sun streaming into the room from the huge floor to ceiling windows on either side of the bed? Was it her phone ringing from somewhere nearby? Or was it the splitting headache that was making coherent thought near impossible? Probably a combination of all three she decided. All she knew was that she had no idea where she was or how she got there and that she needed to throw up. That need grew more pressing and she began to sit up, groaning at the way the movement sent the unfamiliar room spinning. The way her mouth started to salivate in a sickly way told her she needed to get her bearings real quick and find a bathroom asap, a task which was not proving to be easy.

She was in a big bed, and the part that sent her reeling was that she was not alone. _Shit! What the hell happened last night?_ The someone occupying the space beside her, with their back to her, started to stir. Beckett quietly slipped out from the bed and stumbled across brown, wooden floor boards to a big sliding door, which she prayed had a bathroom hiding on the other side. _Thank God! _She thought gratefully as the door slid open to reveal a huge bathroom and blessedly a toilet. She barely made it to the toilet in time, had barely dropped to her knees and barely bowed her head before she was ungracefully empting the contents of her stomach in an unfamiliar bathroom she had snuck to after waking in an unfamiliar bed with an unfamiliar person sleeping next to her. Those thoughts sent her stomach lurching and another wave of nausea overwhelmed her.

She was exhausted by the time the vomiting subsided. Her head pounded, her eyes where sore, the room was still spinning and despite all the throwing up she still felt sick. The cool tiles beneath her felt heavenly and she pressed her head to them, hoping to find relief. She relished the soothing cold against her burning skin and decided that perhaps if she just lay there a minute more, gathering her thoughts she might feel better. Her mind worked hard to stay conscious, worked hard to remember what had brought her here, what had happened last night? Who's bed had she woken in, who had she woken next to and how did she get there?

Beckett had no idea how long she had been asleep, when she woke shivering on the cold hard tiles. Making good use of her close proximity to the toilet she threw up everything she had eaten for the past year and swore then and there to never ever eat carrots again. With her arms hugging the toilet bowl and her forehead pressed against the seat she breathed deep calming breaths, and was vaguely aware of the bathroom door sliding open behind her.

"Beckett? You okay?" _Oh God, not Castle._ It was a fleeting thought as she positioned herself to throw up everything from the year previous.

Castle woke to his phone ringing. He fumbled around his bedside table trying to shut the damn thing up, he hit what he hoped was the ignore button. Judging by the light streaming into his bedroom and hitting his closed eyelids, he thought it was probably late morning. He never slept this late, though if the seediness he was feeling was anything to go by, it had probably been a late night. Groaning, he opened his eyes to the bright sunlight and glanced at his alarm clock, it read 2:16, _in the afternoon? What the hell happened last night?_ He repented for the nasty words he had thought, directed at whoever was phoning him so early when he realised the reasonableness of their timing. He reached for his phone, planning to make amends, _twelve missed calls?_ His first feeling was panic, _Alexis, what was wrong with Alexis?_ But he relaxed when he unlocked his phone and saw that the calls were from a number of people, two from Gina, he wondered if she was calling as his publisher or ex-wife/ex-girlfriend, three from Paula his agent, three from Esposito and surprisingly four from Lanie. What was going on to make him so popular? The second wave of panic hit, _Beckett? Something might have happened to Beckett, why else would there be so many calls from Esplanie?_

A phone rang from somewhere in his room, _what the? _He thought at the familiar ring tone. He got out of bed as he hit call on Lanie's number and waited for the dial tone and ringing as he searched for the second phone. The M.E's number was engaged. He stopped dead at the sight in front of him, and memory washed over him, memory from the night before. There were cloths strewn across his floor, and he was pretty sure the tight black cocktail dress at his feet was not his, nor was the black, strappy heals or clutch from where the other phone was buzzing. He bent slowly to fish the phone from the purse, Lanie's face looked up at him from the ringing cell that he recognised as Kate Beckett's.

"Hello?" He answered cautiously.

"Castle?" Lanie seemed to recover quickly from her shock at his voice answering rather than Kate's, "what the hell were you thinking, Castle?"

**Well…what do you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here is chapter two! I'll have you all know I have gotten quite wrapped up in this story, and it has caused me to temporarily abandon my other Castle Fan Fiction! Also this may turn out to be a little longer than I had planned as it's taking a bit of effort to convince the characters to do what I want them to do! Thanks heaps for reading, reviewing and the alerts! Hope you enjoy!**

****Chapter 2****

"Huh? Lanie, what's going on? Why have you been calling me? Where is Beckett?" Castle demanded.

"Where is Be…Castle you're the one with her phone! I've been trying to call you all day!"

"I know, I just woke up, and her phone was here and I had all these missed calls. What's going on?"

"You just woke up? It's after two in the afternoon! So you have Kate's phone? Well where is she?" Lanie questioned.

The way Castle's head was spinning made him feel more than a little queasy, and he struggled to keep up with Lanie's interrogation, "I dunno Lanie. I feel like shit, and I don't know where she is, but she can't be far."

"Why?"

"Her clothes are here." He cringed as the words left his mouth, wishing he could take them back.

"Her…her clothes? Castle what are you doing with her clothes?" Lanie asked incredulously.

"Not now please Lanie," Castle pleaded, "I have no idea what happened last night. Why were you trying to call us?" He asked trying to shift her focus.

"You seriously don't remember what happened last night? Well I may be able to help with that. You can web browse on that phone of yours, right?"

"Yeah, but…why?" Castle seriously wasn't feeling well, and the memories from the night before that kept surfacing in odd, confusing flashes were not helping, he really needed a minute of quiet to think and gather his thoughts.

"Just go to TMZ."

"TMZ? As in…"

"Just do it Castle. Warning though, you are not gonna like it."

Castle's heart sank. Beckett was going to _kill _him. The top story on the TMZ site contained a picture that did in fact jog his memory, and a caption with a link that promised more photos and an article all about the 'Playboy Writer and the Real Life Nikki Heat'. The slightly blurred, evocative photo of himself and Beckett was snapped from what looked like the front of the Nightclub Marquee, where they stood inches apart, staring into each other's eyes. It was one of those photos that implied a kiss was about to ensue but when put in context was just bad timing in what was really an innocent situation, or at least that's what Castle tried to reason.

Castle groaned, "Lanie, I'm gonna call you back." He barely heard her sounds of protest before he hit the end call button on his partners phone and plonked himself down on his bed, head in hands.

_He remembered the six of them crammed into a booth at the Old Haunt together, celebrating a closed case and to top it off a long weekend, not on call. The two couples were getting a bit intimate and lovey dovey and Castle could tell Beckett was getting uncomfortable sitting so close to him with the others showing such PDA's. He had noticed it more lately; her unease when the six of them were together, the almost implication that her and Castle were a couple too. He tried to make her feel more relaxed by adding a splash more whiskey to her almost empty glass and asking what her plans were for her much deserved three days off._

"_No plans really," she had replied, taking a sip from her glass._

"_Surely you and doctor-motorcycle-boy are doing something?"_

_Beckett had muttered something into her glass, but Castle had only really caught the words "on call" "saving the world" and "girlfriend" before she composed herself again and simply said, "Yeah we might catch up at some stage." Trouble in paradise? He remembered thinking or maybe hoping._

"_Well, we are gonna call it a night, bro." Esposito said to Castle as he and Lanie made a move to shuffle out of the booth._

"_Yeah we might share a cab." Ryan said as he and his fiancée also made a move to leave._

"_What? C'mon guys, it's only early! You have three days off! Celebrate!"_

_The four had made their excuses and left, leaving Beckett and Castle alone in the booth, "So, detective, what will it be? Another drink here? Or should we just head straight to my place?" He asked with a wriggle of his eyebrows._

_Beckett rolled her eyes, "I think I better get going too, Castle."_

"_No way! You were saying at the precinct that you needed a drink," his eyes brightened, "let's go out!"_

"_I've had a drink," she said waving her glass in front of his eyes, "and now I'm ready to go home. I just finished work, the last thing I feel like doing is going out!"_

"_Pleeeassseee?" He had begged her, "my mother is at home with her theatre friends, they are old and boring and always try to set me up with their daughters! Don't make me go home!"_

"_So, don't go home! You don't need me to hold your hand, find someone else to go with!"_

_Castle had pouted and grumbled as they left the bar and stood waiting for a cab. That's when Beckett's phone buzzed to life in her handbag. He had scowled to himself as she greeted Josh on the other end of the line and took a couple of steps away from Castle to talk to her boyfriend. Castle had almost hurt himself, straining so hard to eavesdrop on his partner, and he put in extra effort to listen in on the conversation when he heard her voice getting heated._

"_Are you serious? Again?" She paused, obviously listening to whatever Josh was saying, "But you only just got back!" Pause again, "For _how_ long? Ok fine, can we not talk about this right now? I'll see you in a couple of minutes anyway." Another pause, "Well that's just great, I might see you I a couple of months then," she said sarcastically, "Forget it Josh, I'll see you tomorrow." She had returned her cell phone to her bag with more force than strictly necessary and came to stand beside Castle again, arms crossed against her chest, eyes glaring at nothing and everything. It had taken everything Castle had to keep his composure and not ask what that had been about._

"_So Castle, did you say something about a nightclub before?" She had asked not looking at him._

_Looking back, Castle knew he should have told her no, then and there. She was obviously upset and was looking for rebound attention after her plans with Josh had fallen through. But he had been so excited that she had finally agreed to go out with him that he wasn't even thinking of that._

_Castle ginned at her, "Where do you want to go?"_

"_I don't really care, somewhere with alcohol. But can I change first?"_

_The cab took them first to Castle's loft, where, Castle not wanting to abandon Beckett to his mother's gaggle of drunken friends, dragged her to his office where she waited as he rushed off to change, wishing Alexis were there to advise him in the wardrobe department. He returned to Beckett a few minutes later wearing a black suit with his jacket hanging open to reveal a dark blue button up shirt. He remembered the way her eyes had taken him in, looking him up and down, then the way she had blushed and quickly looked away as she realised what she was doing._

_Next stop was Beckett's apartment, where Castle snooped around her book and DVD collections as she hurried to get ready, warning him she would take longer than he had. When she returned fifteen minutes later he couldn't believe his eyes. She wore a tiny black dress, which clung in all the right places and accentuated all the right curves and strappy black heals which made her legs look a mile long. Her hair was messed to perfection and fell in rough curls around her face and shoulders complementing her dark, smokey eyes._

_Castle had gulped and forced himself to look away, not wanting to make her nervous, "You look really good," he said to the floor._

_She smirked at him knowingly and asked, "So, where are we going?"_

_Ten minutes later their cab pulled up out the front of a huge line of people, all waiting to be granted entrance to the very popular nightclub Marquee._

_Beckett had looked at Castle in shock, "You can't be serious! Marquee? This place is like super high profile."_

"_Have you ever been inside? It's really cool!" He said, pulling her out of the cab and paying their fare. _

The rest of the night was a blur of bright lights, loud music, drinking and dancing. Castle remembered little about their time at the club, only snippets that mostly involved Beckett and himself grinding on the dance floor or partaking in shot after shot at the bar. He cringed at the memories, not that he hadn't enjoyed every minute of it, he just knew she would, now sober, be mortified at what they had done, especially now that photographic proof was all over the internet, and no doubt page six of the paper the next day. Only a couple of minutes had passed since his call from Lanie when he glanced down at Beckett's phone he still held in his hand, noticing all the missed calls she too had. He felt sick when he saw a number of them were from Josh. Hesitantly he tapped the TMZ link on his phone to view the rest of the evidence of their wild night out. And as promised more pictures of the two of them together popped up. Photos of them walking clutching one another outside the club, pictures of them doing shots at the bar and pictures of them dancing rather provocatively on a crowded dance floor. Yep, Beckett was definitely going to kill him. As he sat there trying desperately to decide on his next course of action and wondering where the hell Beckett had gotten to with no clothes on, he heard a noise coming from his bathroom. _Ahh, think I just found her._

**What do you think? Please let me no! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
